Asylum
by jogonzaleza88
Summary: A young psychiatrist hopes that her new position in a asylum would be better than expected. Little does she know her first patient would be the infamous Jeff the killer
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Bartonville, Illinois: location Peoria state hospital**

Outside of Bartonville, Illinois lies a beautiful forest. Right now it's the early fall and the forest was bright red with yellowish and brownish leaves falling from the trees. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze. The road was all but quiet except for one car being driven by Margaret Slade, a Caucasian, 22 yr old, Harvard graduate, she had short, slick black hair and was wearing a black, pencil skirt and a matching black, two jacket, a pair of red high heels and a white button shirt underneath. The reason for her driving out was not for sight seeing but rather for more personal reasons because she was heading towards Peoria state hospital, in other words an asylum. When she got there it was a big building, she heard that it consist with 63 other buildings was 215.5 acres after looking for a while she parked her car and she immediately enters the main entrance. Once in she walked towards the front desk where a elderly woman sitting and talking on the phone and started to talk to her.

"may I help you with something?", the elderly woman asked

"Ah yes I'm here to find Dr. Thomas Wilburry. I'm Margaret slade", she responds

"oh your the one he hired", the elderly woman said as she pick up the phone, "you can a sit while he comes", she finished and Margaret sat at a nearby chair. She looked around the lobby and saw other doctors and nurses walking around either by themselves or where accompanied by a staff member carrying a patient who are strapped into a wheel chair to prevent them for running off. Margret waited for a while until a man sat next to her. The man appears to be of middle age and was buff, had dirty, blond hair, a was wearing a white uniform. He appears to be one of those white coat men whose jobs are to hold down the patients in case they got crazy. The man was just sitting next to her and was smiling.

"can I help you?", Margaret asked

"yeah like what's a pretty young thing like you doing in this shitty place", he asked as he looked at her legs and body. Margret was getting really discomfort from the man and she moved to the chair next to her but the man still moved in closer. The situation was getting really creepy for her until she heard a voice.

"leave her alone john", they turn to see a middle age African American man who's bald, wearing a doctors uniform and holding a Manila folder and was staring at the man next to Margaret, "back to work john or I'll have you clean the toilets for the next 6 months", he warned and the man named john left bitterly. Once he was gone the doctor walks up to Margaret and shakes her hand, "sorry for that, john tends to disturb the younger staff", he said to her.

"you must be dr. Wilburry", Margaret asked

"yes, welcome to Peoria state hospital miss. Slade", Wilburry said as he shakes her hand and started showing her around the hospital. Dr. Wilburry showed Margaret the cafeteria, the library in case she need to find out what she needs to know. All of the first, second, and third floors of at least 12 buildings of where they place the patients at. Dr. Wilburry then took Margaret to an elevator and press the basement button.

"Um Dr. Wilburry I've been meaning to ask you something", Margaret asked

"what is it?", he asked

"we'll you saw my resume?", Margaret asked

"I did was there something wrong with it", said Wilburry

"no actually in my resume I have a masters in _child_ psychology and we'll I see that there's not a single child here", Margaret stated and Wilburry expression went from calm to a more sadden facial expression and the elevator stop and opens up.

"come", Wilburry said as he lead the way to a security stop

"hey doc", said the security guard

"please open up frank", asked Wilburry and the security guard open the door with his keys and let Wilburry and Margaret pass before he closes it again. When margret entered in this hallway, she felt a sudden chill up her spine. The hallway leads to a deadend but on the left and right side of the hallway were cells but unlike the rest of the cells in the upper levels these doors were solid and had a small window and have at least three different locks in each door. In each cell she could hear screams and yelling of the maniac patients.

"why are we here?", Margaret asked

"for him", Wilburry responded as she led her to the last cell on the right. There was a sign that shows the name of the patient in this case it's a person named Jeff. Wilburry then slides his ID card to open the door and leads Margaret inside. The room was all cushin on all sides even the floor to make sure the patient form hitting their heads. Margret then turns to the far corner and in that corner was a small person in a straight jacket and was chain on his foot.

"Jeff this is your new psychiatrist, miss slade", Wilburry introduce

"hello Jeff", Margaret greeted and the figure stood up. He appeared to be around five feet tall and had long, black hair and it covered his face. He just stood there for a while before he spoke

"hey doc can you tell me something", Jeff asked in a quiet yet creepy voice

"yes anything Jeff", Margaret replied

"CAN YOU TELL ME IM PRETTY HAHAHAHAHA", Jeff shouted as he lunges at her but the chains prevent him from moving close to her. To Margaret's horror she saw Jeff's face: he was pale white, his mouth was cut to make it resembles a smile, and his eyes were unblinkable and he stares directly at Margaret. She was so horrid at his face and nearly fainted but Wilburry catches her and hides her behind him as he tries to cover her from Jeff's appearance. As for Jeff, he continues stare at Margaret and continued to laugh mananically. His laugh can be heard from from the first floor as everyone stops what they were doing as the laugh was still being heard

* * *

 **Please read and review for more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hahahahaha", Jeff laughed as stares at Margaret. She was so horrified as she covers her mouth because she was so horrified and disgusted by Jeff's face. Dr. Wilburry got Margaret behind him, his face was basically expressionless. After a few seconds later, 2 strong staff members came in to restrain Jeff and pushed him back to his corner. One of them took out a booster shot and inject Jeff in the next with tranquilizer and it sends Jeff unconscious. Once done Dr. Wilburry tells the men to leave helps with Margaret to get closer to Jeff but Margaret refuse to get closer, however Dr. Wilburry convinces her to get closer. Dr. Wilburry then fixes Jeff's body position to make him. He made Jeff's body sat on the floor and place his back on the wall and moves aside to let Margaret take a closer look at Jeff's face.

"my god", she said as she kneels down to look at his face. He WANST blinking. His eyes were wide open and anyone can believe he was still awake. She turns her attention to his mouth: the ends were cut a few inches on each side. Margret took out a small pen she had in her pocket and pushes her pen at the cut. It was not stitched but the face was the thing that got her attention. His face was pure white and when she touched his face she realize that it was his skin and not make up. "Jesus Christ", she said

"they found him in the woods", said Dr. Wilburry and Margaret looks at him, "two police man found him in park at Bartonville. They were doing a routine route when they saw something was moving in the woods. They went out to check what was going on, so they entered the woods and found him", Wilburry paused for a bit before he talked again, "they found him eating a deer. He was like that when they found him along with a knife", he finished

"a knife?", Margaret asked

"a large, kitchen knife", Wilburry responded, "Jeff attack one the cops with his knife. Stab the cop in the femur. The other cop took out restrain him and got him on handcuffs, while the cop he stab called for back up.", he said

"we'll why is he here I though only adults were permitted in this asylum?", Margaret asked

"let me finished", Dr. Wilburry respondes, "the back up arrived and took Jeff to the local precing and we'll", Wilburry sighed before continuing talking, "he freaked out many of the cops in the room, so they went with the usual procedures with you know taking his picture and getting his fingerprints but they made the mistake in placing him in a holding cell with another person", he finished

"Why? what happen?", Margaret asked but Dr. Wilburry was very reluctant to respond. His face became nervous and look away from Margaret for a minute and put right hand to form a fist and place it near his mouth because he knew what happen must have been pretty gruesome. Instead of telling Margaret, he instead gave her the Manila folder he had. "The folder will give the information about Jeff being in custody and other things they were able to got from the police", he said. Margret seem suspicious about Dr. Wilburry not telling her anything right now but she took the folder. She look at the cover with the words: Jeff. So Dr. Wilburry leads Margaret out of the cell but what they don't know was that after they turn their backs on Jeff, his pupils moved. Jeff keeps his eyesight on Margaret as she and Dr. Wilburry left his cell. Once they closed the door, he got up again and started to swing gently the long sleeves and sing a quiet but disturbing song.

"sleep, sleep my little lady. When your awake bad things happen to you but not when your asleep. And I will put you asleep", he pauses but resumes in a more slower and each word becomes silencer then the last, "shhh. Just. Go. To. Sleep", he finished as he hides in the dark corner of his cell and making a quiet, evil laugh

 **please read and review for more**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Wilburry lead Margret to her new study room. Inside it was a small room but it was big enough for one of those therapy chairs. The chair had straps since her patients will most likely be the inmates in the asylum. On the other side was a small desk with a chair and next to a small selves with a few books in them and a phone. The room also had a small window. Through the window you could see the parking lot.

"What do you think?", Dr. Wilburry asked

"Its alright", Margret responded

"Well I'm glad you like it", said Dr. Wilburry as he handed her the manila folder he had, "Now if you need me just call me", he said as he gives her a small card with his number

"thanks", she said as he left her and she closes the door and she sat and began looking through the folder that Wilburry gave her. The first thing in the folder was a picture of jeff when they had him in the precinct. The picture showed his face and the left side of his face. He had the "I'm gonna kill you" look with an evil smile that reminds you of the joker. Even without his eyelids he looks like he was staring at anyone that look at the picture. When she look at the picture of the left side, she notices the cut of the lips was like 2 inches long. The next thing was one of those file papers where they had rectagles where you put in specific information: name Jeff. Age probably 14- 16. Weapons found kitchen knife. Known relationship unknown. Notable features wide cuts on the lips, no eyelids, white skin. Margret read through the paper and puts it aside. The third paper was a police report that explain the police encounter and she began to read it

 **Report of officers John Mark and Steven Thomson and everyone from the precinct**

Officer Mark: "so tom you seen the game last night?"

Officer Thomson: "Yeah I won two hundred bucks from the last score". Both officers were laughing and continue talking about the football game. They were in St. Stephen forest park on their usual route when Officer Thomson who was driving at the time stopped when he saw a deer running in front of the road, he slow down so that he wouldn't run the deer over. Once he notices the deer was going to the other side, he was about to speed up he saw a person in white ran fast to catch the deer. "What the hell was that?", he asked

Officer Mark: "Don't know but we should go and find out", he suggested and both he and Officer Thomson park the car and got out and took out their pistols and flashlights. Both of them started to running trying to find the person. At first they lost tract of the person until they heard an animal shriek. The officers went to the source and found the deer they found earlier being ripped apart by a young man. The deer was decapitated and the young man was slicing the deer's stomach.

Both the officers: "FREEZE", they both said and the young man stop and turn to look at the officers. The officers were shocked by the appearance of the young man. His face was pale as snow, he was staring at the officers menacingly and had a huge grin in his face.

The young man: "Is there a problem officers?", he asked so casually as if nothing was wrong

Officer Thomson: "Is there a problem? YOUR THE PROBLEM YOU LITTLE FREAK", he screamed as he slowly approach the young man but he pulled out a large kitchen knife on the officers. "PUT IT DOWN NOW!", he screamed as he threatened the young man but he simply smiled and wave his knife around him

The young man: "Howdy fellas what are you doing late at night?", he asked so calmly

Officer Mark: "DROP YOUR KNIFE NOW!", he ordered and the young man look at his knife and stretch his arm that had the knife away from him and drops the knife. "Now put your hands behind your head", he ordered and the young man puts his arms behind him and officer mark slowly approach the young man but as officer mark got close to the young man, the officer failed to notice that in the long sleeves the young man had a small switch blade hidden in his sleeves and he pulled it out and stabbed officer mark in his upper, left leg. "AGGHH", he screamed, he also dropped his flashlight and gun. The young man then started pulling officer Mark with him and ran into the woods

Officer Thomson: "JOHN", he screamed, he then started chasing after the young man. At first he was about to lose his partner but then he saw officer Mark taking down the young man to the ground. They then put handcuffs on the young man and they drag him back to their cruiser and threw him in the back. They then took his knives and place them in a plastic bag. Officer Thomson then went to check on his partner's wound. He went into one of his cabinet in front and got out some bandages and covered his wound. "Don't worry john you'll be alright", he assured him

Officer Mark:"man you don't have to baby me man", he chuckled but then groan after he felt a sharp pain in his leg. His partner then grab his radio and alerted the station

Officer Thomson: "dispatch we have a man down. We need a bus also we have the perp who attack my partner. Were at St. Stephen park", he said and then someone responded, " _well be right there",_ said a woman in the other end. Officer Thomson then puts the radio down and looks at the young man who attack his partner, he had a huge grin on his face. "Keep smiling you fucking piece of shit. You gonna be thrown into a hole you little bastard", he growled but the young man was still smiling

Young man: "maybe we got off in the wrong foot my name is Jeff. Yours?", he asked with a smile but Officer Thomson gave him a stern look as an ambulance arrive and took his partner away and Officer Thomson took Jeff to the precinct. When he arrived, he drag Jeff out of the car and the plastic bag into the precinct. He then threw Jeff into a holding cell. It was already holding a biker member and place the knives to the evidence locker and walked back to his station. While Officer Thomson was done with Jeff but every other officers attention were at the strange young man. The person who was more creep out was Jeff's cell mate, the biker. He had a thick beard, long, thick nose, was bald, and overweight. He was wearing a leather jacket with patches of the 1% and hells angels and had one of those little chains that are hooked to the jacket. It was probably about 7 inches long. He had a gray shirt with the image of a flaming skull. His arms had tattoo of a woman in a bikini and of course the 1%. Although physically, the biker looks tough but he was actually nervous. The way that Jeff was just happily staring at him

Biker: "What the hell are you smiling about freak", he said

Jeff: "oh nothing much", he said as he looks away from and looks around the precinct. Jeff's sees everyone staring at him. He then looks at his shoes before he turn his attention back at the biker. "Just thinking about what I'm gonna do", he said with a grin

Biker: "stop staring at me you freak!", he shouted as he approaches jeff. Jeff just smiled and moved his head backwards. "Would you STOP!", he shouted

Random officer: "shut the hell up and go back to your corner", he yelled

Biker: "I will if this little freak stops smiling", he stated as jeff's smile was still present

Jeff: "wah is the poor little baby crying. Does he need a rattle", he joked. The officers who heard him laugh and the biker got even more angry

Biker: "that's it" he said and he yanks jeff's collar but jeff reacts quickly and reach into the tip of his shoe to take out a small blade and slice the biker's neck. "GRRAGHH", he gargle as a river of blood and he place his hands to cover his neck. Jeff didn't stop there, he then sliced open the bikers gut and pulls out his organs and bath in his blood. The officers in the precinct reacted quickly and open the cell to see jeff liking the blood from his face with a huge grin. The officers then use their tasers to knock jeff down.

 **2 weeks later**

It was ruled that jeff be in a mental asylum since IL prohibits the death penalty. The judge ruled that he be sentence to life in the asylum. It as suggested that jeff be in a asylum for the youth but in the end the believe he would be a threat to other children, so they decided to put him in a adult asylum.

 **End of report**

When Margret finished reading, she looked at the picture of the dead biker. Margret felt like throwing up. She couldn't believe this kid would do something like this. She though how the hell would she handle a person like this but she got her degree and her job so she might as well do this and helped jeff if she can. "My god I hope this don't turn into a nightmare

 **Jeff's cell**

The Jeff's cell door open revealing two men: one was John and the other was an asian man, he was less muscular than john and was shorter than him, he had long, black hair wrapped in a ponytail. They entered and see jeff laying on the floor. Still strapped in the his straight jacket and the chains in his feet. Both men walked towards jeff and see his eyes were widen but he wasn't reacting to their presence

"heard this guy has no eye lids, Erik", said john as he kneel towards jeff chains and took them off from him

"I blame MTV like hum whats that show called with those two idiot 'beevis and-", Erik pause

"Beevis and butthead, Erik don't you have kids?", john asked

"yeah but I block their shows but they somehow managed to change the code, so now I can't see my shows and I have to pay them. Those little bastards", he stated

"Yeah kids are now more evil now hehe", john laugh as they started walking out of the cell before john talked again, "say Erik you saw that new doc today?", he asked Erik

"yeah I also heard you got busted for harassing her by Wilbury", said Erik

"hey not my fault she hot", john explain. As they were leaving jeff's cell, they started hearing a faint snikering. They look behind him and saw jeff: he was still in the floor but he was staring right at them, with a giant grin in his face. Although he had no eye lids his hair allows him to make him look like he was more evil than usual. Both men shiver as jeff slowly got up and continued smiling

"Oh you think she's hot", jeff chuckled, "well it's no wonder she doesn't like you", he stated and he walked about 4 feet closer towards the men, "Ill make sure she'll have a real man to be with, hehehehe", he laugh. John looks at jeff with a stern look and walks towards jeff and punch him in the gut causing jeff to fall to the floor. Jeff angrily growled as he look at john who was smiling at him

"you! you think you have a shot. Have you look in the mirror? You disgusting freak.", he insulted as he started kicking jeff until Erik stopped him

"Hey, hey, hey john that's enough", he said

"I'm just teaching this little freak a less- oowww", john screamed as jeff bites john's foot and Erik separates john from jeff. When john recovered he was about to beat jeff but Erik stopped him

"lets just go", he said as he pushes John out and looks at jeff, he still in the floor and his hair is covering his face but he was still alive. Erik then leaves jeff's cell and locks the door. Once the two men were gone, jeff lifted his head and some of his hair was moved aside to reveal his left eye. His eyes were almost all black and his iris shrunk.

"oh he thinks i'm just a freak huh?", he asked himself, "well i might as well prove him him right", he chuckled as he walked towards the small window of the door of his cell. He looks out and hears the other maniacs screaming and laughing as well as two other guards carrying a patient, who was very muscular, about 6 ft but his head was mess up as it had lumps with little hair and he shivers and whimpers like a child. The patient looks at jeff who was staring at him, smiling as jeff would have plans for him later on.


End file.
